Fragmented Destiny
by Casa Circe
Summary: I used the song "You're Not Alone" from the Escaflowne soundtrack and I tried to make it match Dilandau and Celena's identity crisis. The setting is after the events of the series wherein Celena has been restored to her rightful place as Allen's sister.


Fragmented Destiny

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Escaflowne. I had to change some lyrics to match the story more.

_I've walked so long_

_I can't remember - where was my home?_

_Their distance faces fade away_

_I'm always on my own._

_I can show a smile_

_It's not hard to do._

_I can have the strength to go on_

_But sometime I wanna let go of everything_

A slender silhouette was visible against the pale illumination of the full moon. The sky was overcast with clouds and the chilly wind blew against the girl's strands of golden hair. She gazed somberly at the night, her blue eyes shimmering with the reflection of the moonlight.

It has been one year since she mysteriously returned to her home after an absence of a decade and she was still confused about her past. Her brother, the Knight Caeli, Allen Schezar VIII, was determined not to let her out of his sight again so she was always heavily guarded. But somehow, Celena had acquired remarkable skills of stealth and was often able to evade her guardians and escape to this solitary spot in the woods. She did this frequently because, although she appreciated Allen's concern for her, Celena felt that she needed more time to herself, to think on so many things and to try to remember where she had been and what she had done for the past ten years. The life she had lost.

And it was during of these meditation sessions that she heard _his _voice for the first time. At first it was nothing more than an almost unintelligible whisper and she had almost attributed it to the wind. But gradually, the sound evolved into a distinctive voice coming from within her, not just in her mind but seemingly from her entire existence. It was then that she discarded the idea that she was hallucinating. There was definitely "someone" in her. And she would hear his voice whenever she was completely alone, in her favorite spot under the moonlight.

"Don't leave me alone," the voice had repeated incessantly, insistently, and desperately.

In time, Celena found herself soothing this being with assurances that she was and would always be there and would never leave him alone. These words seemed to assuage that mysterious persona and he somehow calmed down. And strangely enough, so did she. She began to have less nightmares about strange deaths and dark shadows. Celena learned that to find the truth she had lost, she could consult her "inner companion." She dared not tell Allen about this peculiar circumstance lest he interpret it as a symptom of madness.

"Who are you?" She had asked him.

"Dilandau Albatou, Captain of the Dragonslayers, Copper Army under General Gein Adelphos, Zaibach Empire," had been the formal, military answer.

What followed this was a long string of questions bursting forth from Celena's eager curiosity and piqued interest in her so-called alter ego.

After the first few questions, Dilandau had gotten annoyed and expressed himself rather violently, much to the shock of the innocent Celena. But after a while she became accustomed to his manners and was even able to retaliate at some points. It was then that Celena Schezar emerged from the depressed languor and distractedness that had characterized her for the first year of her return. Due to Dilandau's insistent prodding and strong influence, Celena became more assertive and began acting more like other girls her age instead of a childlike invalid. Allen had been relieved by the change and seeing his joy, Celena resolved not to mention the cause of her transformation so as not to distress him.

But Celena always made sure never to really hurt Dilandau, who had shown almost pitiful vulnerability when he was confronted with the fact that he had no body of his own. Having been a person with such impressive physical achievements, this was devastating and Celena pitied him greatly.

She had comforted him in those times of despair and he had provided the closure (or at least the nearest semblance of it) to her by recounting the story of his own life, the whole of which constituted ten blank years of hers. It had been decided that only with the other would they be able to piece together their shared life. And likewise, they had no choice but to share each other's fears and secrets and comfort each other in their sorrows.

_I lie in your heart always._

_My life is your faith in me_

_I'll be there when you need_

_you don't have to hide from me._

_What you are feeling now_

_I fill your soul._

_We will seek together destiny_

_troubles have an end._

_we'll carry on hand in hand_

_you're not alone._

As they shared memories and experiences, they developed a very strong bond on which both were somehow dependent. Celena and Dilandau both realized that neither could exist without the other. And though at first Dilandau was adverse to it, they came to an understanding about their destinies. It wasn't an easy resolution but it was what must be done. They would live this life together, somehow. In the meantime, they would find a way to co-exist in harmony and to find strength in each other, the power to face the choices that lay ahead.

It was more complicated than a romantic relationship and it was not exactly that of a brother and sister. In fact, the true and complete nature of their connection was known only to them and even they were unable to explain it. All that they both knew was that they needed each other and that their destinies were so deeply entwined that they would have to see it through together.

And despite the disparity of their personalities, they comforted each other and were at peace with the knowledge that neither of them would ever be alone again.

_Nothing is in our way_

_with trust in our soul._

_We will seek together destiny_

_troubles have an end._

_We will carry on hand in hand_

_We won't forget we have each other._

_Never!_

_Love is in the hearts of all men_

_You're not alone._


End file.
